Reportage inhabituel
by Lili76
Summary: Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Révolution. Ecrire sur un superhéros AU. Drago Malefoy est journaliste pour la Gazette. Lorsqu'un étrange personnage fait son apparition en ville, il est chargé d'écrire un article sur le sujet, accompagné de son collègue Harry Potter. Oui mais voilà, ils ne s'entendent pas vraiment...


**Défi par thèmes de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème Révolution.**  
 **Ecrire sur un superhéros AU**

* * *

Drago Malefoy souffla agacé en fermant son ordinateur portable. Il était reporter pour _La Gazette_ et il n'avait pas le moindre scoop à proposer à son patron. Pas la plus petite idée d'article.

Il avait même fait appel à des paparazzi, toujours prêts à céder une photo choc contre des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, mais ils n'avaient pas le moindre scandale en stock. Pas le plus petit écart de la famille royale, pas de célébrité surprise ivre ou en plein délit d'adultère.

Autrement dit, il allait se présenter devant le rédacteur en chef avec une page blanche.

Il soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il allait devoir appeler Potter. Cet idiot de Potter qui avait une conscience surdéveloppée. Un photographe de génie, un instinct de fou, mais bien trop de scrupules pour être un bon journaliste.

Il pesa le pour et le contre. Il n'aimait pas Potter. Ils étaient les opposés exacts.  
Lui était blond aux yeux gris. Potter avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.  
Lui était élégant et mesuré en toutes circonstances. Potter semblait sortir d'une friperie bon marché, avait les cheveux toujours en désordre. Il laissait ses émotions le dominer en permanence, s'énervant pour un rien...

Potter était son épine personnelle dans le pied. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à tenter de lui faire perdre son calme légendaire... Et au grand dam de Drago, il y arrivait plus souvent que le blond ne l'aurait aimé.

L'idée du rédacteur en chef furieux lui fit oublier ses hésitations. Severus Rogue n'était pas connu pour sa gentillesse et son calme. L'homme était grincheux de nature. Et même si Drago avait le privilège de faire partie de ses favoris, une page blanche était l'équivalent d'un suicide professionnel...

Il souffla et décrocha son téléphone. Tombant sur le répondeur, il jura pendant l'annonce et essaya de prendre un ton le plus décontracté possible.  
\- Potter ? Malfoy à l'appareil. J'aurais besoin d'une illu pour la une, tu as quelque chose ?

Puis il raccrocha. Il espérait que cet idiot le rappellerait avant la deadline, soit le soir même 21h.

Il jeta l'appareil sur son bureau à côté de l'ordinateur. A peine l'appareil posé, il se mit à vibrer.  
Il le prit vivement mais il ne s'agissait pas de Potter. Il décrocha avec une légère grimace.  
Blaise Zabini était ce qu'il pouvait qualifier un ami. Il se connaissaient depuis le collège et n'avait jamais perdu le contact. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, et savaient tout l'un de l'autre.  
\- Zabini. Que me vaut le plaisir ?  
\- Malfoy. Tu devrais allumer la télévision. Chaînes d'infos.

Il s'exécuta et murmura "Je te rappelle" avant de raccrocher pour regarder le flash spécial, fasciné.  
Le bandeau d'informations faisait défiler en boucle "Un super-héros en ville". Des images floues montraient une vague silhouette. Une journaliste surexcitée braillait dans le micro qu'un homme inconnu, déguisé en super-héros de bande dessinée avait empêché le cambriolage d'une banque en faisait irruption d'un seul coup et en ayant désarmé les malfaiteurs. "Comme par magie".

Drago eut un sourire sarcastique. Il adorait démolir les faux héros, ceux qui étaient prêt à n'importe quoi pour leur quart d'heure de gloire. Il était prêt à parier que malfrats et héros étaient de mèche, et qu'ils avaient monté un faux braquage pour faire la une.

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur puis fit craquer ses doigts d'un air satisfait. Et il commença à rédiger son article, un œil sur la télé. Il rédigea en un temps record une chronique au vitriol du pseudo héros, n'hésitant pas à rappeler que dans le monde réel, les super héros n'étaient que des personnages de bandes dessinées ou de films à gros budget.

Satisfait de son article, il l'imprima, le glissa dans une enveloppe et après avoir enfilé chaussures et veste, il se rendit d'un pas décidé aux locaux de la Gazette.

Severus Rogue prit son article et le lut, ignorant Drago qui patientait devant lui, cachant son inquiétude derrière un masque d'indifférence soigneusement étudié.

Finalement l'homme face à lui leva son regard sombre vers lui et l'observa un long moment, d'un air indéchiffrable. Drago dût se faire violence pour ne pas bouger, lui rendant son regard.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Drago ?  
Le jeune homme ricana, amusé.  
\- Sérieusement ? C'est une chronique, pas un reportage Severus. Ce qui me donne le droit de donner mon avis. Mon avis étant que cet énergumène est un putain d'imposteur.

L'homme se renversa dans son fauteuil et réfléchit un instant. Puis un mince sourire apparut sur son visage.  
\- Ok. Essaie de trouver Potter. Ensuite, tous les deux, vous me faites une enquête sur ce héros.  
\- Quoi ? Avec Potter ? Mais...  
\- Stop. Drago. Tu es mon meilleur journaliste. Je n'aime pas Potter, mais il est notre meilleur photographe. Avec lui, pas d'image floue ou approximative. Sauf qu'il est trop dissipé. Donc, tu joues les baby-sitters. Et tous les deux... vous m'offrez le scoop du siècle. Compris ?

Drago grogna de mécontentement mais finit par acquiescer. Il tourna les talons mais l'homme le rappela au moment où il sortait du bureau.

\- Drago ? A cette heure, Potter doit être aux Trois Balais. Ce troquet est son quartier général.

Le blond soupira bruyamment avant de quitter le bureau. Severus Rogue avait le don de mettre de mauvaise humeur n'importer qui en un temps record. Et Drago ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Oubliée son excellente humeur due à l'article dont il était si fier... Maintenant il était juste furieux de devoir collaborer avec ce fichu Potter, qui passait ses journées dans un bar miteux du centre ville. Il haïssait ce genre d'établissements, bien trop populaires. Il était prêt à parier qu'il y trouverait des piliers de bars déjà ivres, une salle sombre et une odeur rance.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Drago poussait la porte des Trois Balais. Qui était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. Sombre, odorant et peuplé d'ivrognes.  
Potter était assis à une table à l'écart, vêtu d'une chemise froissée et tachée. Une assiette contenant un burger dégoulinant de sauce était sur la table à côté de lui, et il tapait furieusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Un appareil photo était accroché à son cou.

Drago s'assit face à lui sans un mot. Sans lever la tête, Potter eut un mince sourire.  
\- Alors Malefoy, tu t'es perdu ?  
\- Rogue veut qu'on bosse ensemble.  
\- Ouais. Il paraît. Quel sujet ?  
\- Le héros qui sévit en ville.

Potter eut un bref instant d'hésitation. Qu'il masqua sous un ricanement ironique.  
\- Et je dois faire quoi ? Lui tirer le portrait ?  
\- Selon Rogue tu es le seul à pouvoir fournir une photo nette de l'énergumène.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et remonta d'un geste brusque ses lunettes.  
\- Je t'appelle quand j'aurais pris une photo...  
\- Oh non mon cher Potter. Rogue a spécifié _ensemble_. Selon lui, je ne dois pas te lâcher dune semelle.

Potter essaya de cacher son malaise sans succès à priori. Drago eut un sourire carnassier en se rendant compte que le brun ne voulait pas de sa présence. Voilà qui lui remontait le moral... Il n'était plus le seul à passer une journée détestable maintenant.

Les deux hommes se rendirent en premier lieu à l'endroit où le braquage avait eu lieu. Mis à part un cordon de police pour tenir les curieux à l'écart, il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Potter prit une photo des lieux.

Ils déambulèrent ensuite dans le quartier, cherchant d'éventuels témoins qui accepteraient d'être interrogés. Bien entendu personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu.

Après plus de deux heures de déambulations, Potter devint soudainement nerveux. Son téléphone vibra et il s'éclipsa, ignorant les protestations de Drago.

A peine trente minutes plus tard, le brun était de retour, plus débraillé et décoiffé que jamais. Drago l'attendait, fou de rage.

\- Bordel, mais t'étais où ?  
\- J'avais une course...  
\- T'es sérieux ? T'aurais pu me prévenir, Potter !

Harry Potter haussa ses épaules et remonta d'un geste de la main ses lunettes sur son nez. Puis, alors que des sirènes de police retentissaient à proximité, il entraîna Drago à sa suite pour "Aller voir ce qui se passait".

Ils arrivèrent face à une bijouterie. Drago en entendant les commentaires apprit que le mystérieux super héros avait de nouveau frappé, en stoppant des cambrioleurs quelques minutes plus tôt. Potter prit des photos de l'intervention des forces de l'ordre, notamment quand ils embarquèrent les malfaiteurs qui semblaient être immobilisés avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du film plastique pour palettes... et surtout trempés.  
Les commentaires qu'il entendit firent bouillir Drago et il se jura de démasquer l'imposteur.  
" Je vous jure, Monsieur l'agent. Il les a stoppé comme par magie. Il a fait sortir de l'eau de ses mains comme ça. Et il les a attachés par magie "

Drago fronça les sourcils. L'affaire prenait une ampleur vraiment pénible si en plus le public prêtait au héros du jour des pouvoirs. "Comme par magie" était souvent le signe que quelque chose clochait. Et il avait bien trop entendu parler de magie pour la journée.

Il laissa Potter interroger les gens autour d'eux - son air dégoulinant de bons sentiments semblait faire des merveilles sur les témoins - et s'écarta pour appeler Rogue et lui donner les nouvelles.  
Le rédacteur en chef sembla étrangement satisfait de savoir qu'ils étaient arrivés les premiers sur les lieux même si le super-héros mystère était déjà parti. Que Potter ait pris des photos exclusive des malfrats ligotés le mit d'excellente humeur et il annonça à Drago qu'il publierait sa chronique avec les photos prises par Potter.  
Cependant, il voulait un article d'investigation en contrepartie.

Il attrapa son collègue par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite.  
\- Allez Potter. On y va.  
\- Pour aller où ?  
\- Toi je sais pas, mais moi je rentre. Rogue a besoin de tes photos d'aujourd'hui. Et on a un peu de temps pour notre enquête.

Le brun eut un léger sourire amusé. Puis haussant les épaules, il partit de son côtés, mains négligemment enfoncées dans ses poches, sa sacoche d'ordinateur battant contre son dos.  
Drago le regarda partir quelques instants puis haussa les épaules. Il ne comprendrait jamais Potter...

Il fallut une semaine entière pour que la ville entende à nouveau parler du mystérieux super héros. Une semaine pendant laquelle Drago avait senti son humeur s'assombrir à force de côtoyer Potter à chaque instant.  
Ils se tapaient mutuellement sur le système. Et à certains moments, il pensait sincèrement qu'ils allaient finir par s'entretuer.

Fort heureusement, il y eut une série de coïncidences qui firent que les projets de meurtres de Drago furent oubliés.

Ce jour-là, il était de particulièrement mauvaise humeur. Il avait attendu Potter aux Trois Balais avant que celui-ci ne l'informe qu'il était coincé à l'autre bout de la circulation étant particulièrement horrible, il sauta dans le premier taxi. Mais il dût en descendre rapidement : le pont était en travaux et fermé à la circulation.  
Il paya et partit au pas de course, espérant trouver un véhicule de l'autre côté de ce fichu pont.

Au milieu du pont, il entendit un bruit étrange. Suivi de cris. Il s'immobilisa et leva la tête.  
Avant de se figer.

L'énorme grue qui servait au chantier en cours vacillait de façon suspecte.

Il aurait dû fuir. En tous cas, c'était ce qu'il était en train de se dire. Mais son corps semblait décidé à ne pas obéir et il restait stupidement planté là, regardant l'engin immense bouger comme un énorme culbuto.

Le sol vibra sous ses pieds lorsque la grue percuta le tablier du pont et il se rattrapa de justesse au garde-fou.

Stupidement, il se demandait si la grue allait tomber sur lui, ou si le pont allait lâcher en premier, le plongeant dans l'eau glacée de la rivière.

L'amplitude du balancement de l'énorme engin s'accrut et il ferma les yeux quand il se sentit décoller du sol.  
Son cerveau lui indiqua qu'il avait probablement été catapulté et que la chute n'en serait que plus... fatale.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il ne tombait pas. Plus exactement, il n'avait pas la sensation de tomber.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il ... _volait ?_

Quelqu'un vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête le tenait fermement contre lui. Un homme aux yeux verts brillant d'excitation, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il se tenait à ... _un balai ?_ et tous les deux volaient dans les airs, loin de la grue folle et du pont en train de s'effriter sous les assauts du monstre d'acier.

Il glapit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était à une altitude non négligeable, tenu par un homme masqué qui semblait léviter sur un fichu balai en bois. Sa réaction sembla amuser l'autre homme qui se mit à rire.  
L'homme se pencha vers lui pour lui crier de s'accrocher, et en obéissant, il se rendit compte que sur le tee-shirt très moulant de l'étrange personnage était brodé un motif rouge et or. Un Lion rugissant.

Puis ils entamèrent la descente et Drago gémit en fermant les yeux, perdant toute pensée cohérente.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, l'homme le lâcha et Drago, les jambes flageolantes se laissa tomber assis sur le sol, essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité.  
L'autre homme se tenait face à lui, tête penchée, l'observant avec curiosité, ses yeux verts pétillant toujours autant d'amusement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
L'homme haussa les épaules d'un air insouciant sans répondre. Drago fronça les sourcils, perturbé.

Il soupira et reprit.  
\- Merci... je suppose. Je pense que j'étais mal barré sur ce pont...  
L'homme sourit. Drago continua.

\- Je dirais que vous êtes le fameux super-héros mystère dont tout le monde parle.

L'homme faisait déjà demi tour, prêt à repartir. Drago se leva à demi pour tenter de le retenir.  
\- Attendez ! Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme sans se retourner, jeta un bref regard par dessus son épaule avant de murmurer

\- Mystère...

Puis, il sauta sur son balai et disparu dans les airs, sous l'air stupéfait de Drago Malefoy.


End file.
